


Analysis of every single Looney Toon I've had a crush on

by KingFranPetty



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Analysis, Character Analysis, Character Study, Crushes, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, First Crush, Monologue, Rants, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Why not? I think it's fun. Character analysis time!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Analysis of every single Looney Toon I've had a crush on

I remember when I was younger and I'd watch cartoons all day. Being in love and wishing I could escape this world to be childish forever in a world where I'd never have to grow into the monsters that came with adulthood. 

Yeah, I had a peter pan thing going on but I also had a few crushes. Here's what I've collected of those characters over years in category I've had for them since all those years ago. 

I enjoy making things deeper. It's fun, don't be a killjoy.

Let us get to those, Reader. 

Daffy Duck ("first" version):

Dramatic and egotistical, Daffy as his name should imply. Before my time. What I assume Wabbit Daffy is based on. Before Bugs happened as I think Daffy might have come first? I don't know what I'm saying. Seems neat, I like it. 

Daffy Duck (Secondary Main Character/Post Bugs Bunny):

Ever trying to cover up his own insecurities over no longer being the PROTAGONIST with false over inflated ego and extra drama. More angry at the universe as a whole for his lack of blue spotlight, you know for his sadness. Cannot swim or fly and the beak thing falls off more easily. That Daffy part of his name is fitting in the sense that he's driving himself nutty trying to one up Mr. PROTAGONIST™. A deeply flawed man. Most popular version. The one I remember.

Daffy Duck (Watered Down/Out of character box):

Less flawed then the Most Popular Version™ but trying to match that version. Sweet and kind for market appeal. No edge. Or too much in the wrong direction. There's such a thing as good edge. Shallower then a puddle. Only exists because someone screwed up in characterizing. I like it sometimes. Depends.

Daffy Duck (Fanon):

He's a toss between the first two with nearly only the second one being visible. Heck, people sometimes go on about the first one being so out of character. Then some people say that's the original version. I really don't know. I just want Daffy to be happy, Donald got a whole damn lore outside of the mouse and he's still angry about being in that mascot shaped shadow. If he wasn't always second place, go off that. I could be wrong but I'm not gonna sit on this. I got my interpretation! I'm going to keep it. 

Wile E. Coyote (Non talking):

Everyone remembers this version and it's the most popular. Silently clever in ways despite his failures. I remember seeing his pain and feeling bad for him deeply even though I didn't want him to catch the Roadrunner. My logic that The Roadrunner meant more to him alive even if he'd never admit to it and that if he ever got The Roadrunner he'd slowly swirl into a madness that would ultimately destroy him in guilt of his actions. The best and worst versions. I was into his intelligence? I think he's really neat.

Wile E. Coyote (Speaking):

Has a cool business card. Also smart but doesn't have that holding up a sign to speak charm. Still has his own charm? Seems like a completely different character from the mute one. He has a neat voice? More invested in being a villain over all rather than just catching the fast bird based on him messing with Bugs. I really get the sense that he's a carnivorous predator with intelligence. Nice. 

Wile E. Coyote (they are trying to make him more sympathetic):

Watered down. I liked the gray area. This is too black and white. Only the worst versions. I bet this someone trying to make him more marketable somehow. It's a basic setup, how do you screw this up? Coyote wants fast birb, he goes after birb. Why does he want bird? What it mean? I think that should be left open, he couldn't exactly be trying to eat the bird if he's poisoning the bird. That happened a lot in the original, remember? The sympathy should just be there purely from watching this guy endlessly fail despite his evil. I don't like this version if you couldn't tell. 

Wile E. Coyote (Fanon):

He's a toss between the three. I like the shipping with the Roadrunner element, I thought I was the only one who saw that. Also can the edgy people in the back stop trying to make The Roadrunner the only bad guy? They aren't that black and white, man. Fight me on the deep meaning of a cartoon like a Writer, you cowards! No, I'm not taking that Roadrunner is God BS. Wile catches The Roadrunner twice and is unsatisfied in doing so, that makes no sense to that metaphor. 

Marvin the Martian (invading alien cliche):

I like his Petty reasons to take over and/or destroy Earth. The one everyone remembers. Dear mother of spaceage, My xenophilia!! Very old timey science fiction. With that "Earth blocking his view of Venus" comment(Given that saying about Men being from Mars Women being from Venus and the general Roman Greek mythology symbolism), I'd wouldn't be surprised if he was very pleased to find out about the fact that Earth girls can be into little green men. Is annoyed by Daffy, the oldest and strangely most Het. He's also the popular version. I'm happy that he's into ladies for my own sake but a little disappointed. 

Marvin the Martian (benevolent alien cliche):

The newest version. He's sweet. I don't know why people are against this one. He's cool too. Still annoyed by this whole, wide, wild, world of ours but is learning to love living here. Wants friends. Gives me that Social handicapped coded feel in a oddly good way? I liked having someone to relate to... Also it reflects on modern science fiction in comparison to the time he was created. We don't just think of Xenophobia being justified by default, we question if it is. I think the answer is no.

Marvin the Martian (Fanon):

Based on the above two. Mostly the most certainly version. I'm down with it. Especially since My Xenophilia... Exists. It's agreeable to my viewpoint of him due to the general thirst. Still all versions are interesting in their own ways. Still I'm unsteady on the kick of out of character ness to him, it's like marketing version of him. Edgy in the wrong way or too dull. Ya know?

X-6:

It's strange. Marvin is so different in Duck Dodgers, is it even Marvin? He seems to hate Daffy but in a odd way that gives me the impression that if Daffy took off his beak and pretended to be a Martian that they would be dating within the week. He is somewhere between the two I brought up. They give a wildly different view of Mars in this, which also reflects modern Science fiction. Instead of this nonsense planet of funny fun technology, it's this dystopia of war and inhumanity. Which really adds to the Greek Roman mythology symbolism in a whole new way. He's not even called to by a name, yet he's tips to toes for his Planet and Queen. 

Like he believes so much in his world but it just never gives him anything no matter how high up he climbed. His Ruler who he worshipped for his whole life saw him as just another tool to use. If he'd only see his Society for what it was, he'd leave in a heartbeat but he cannot. He won't. He'll never. Which makes sense. I like him.

I'm done now. Hope you enjoyed. Heck, tell me your own viewpoint and if you liked my ideas. I always liked thinking about other people's ideas on such simple cartoons. I find the more basic the base is, the more one can use it to build meaning from. The ground is soft, I'm willing to dig. 

The End.


End file.
